Her Last Hour
by StolenSouls
Summary: MAJOR MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS. Prim's mission in the Capitol. One-shot. PLEASE R&R!


**A/N. The Hunger Games Trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infringement intended.**

**I've been wanting to do this for a while. Prim's death shocked me the most in Mockingjay. Also, I do not intend for this fanfiction to suggest any beliefs about the afterlife.**

_I just want you to come home. You will try, won't you? Really, really try? _- Prim, The Hunger Games

I stroke my blond hair, now in a braid. Its unfamiliar ridges bring memories to my eyes. All these years, my sister was the person to step in front and put her life on the line. Even now, my sister is the girl with the braid of hair trying to stop the war. My sister had put herself as my shield, both mentally and physically. I could see the strain it took on her. The nightmares, the screams, all of that was for me. If it wasn't for Katniss, I would be the Mockingjay and the girl on the run...or would I?

I shake my head. No, I wouldn't have lasted a chance. I probably would have died like Rue did-except with no one by my side. Maybe this time I could prevent that. I knew enough about CPR to keep a person breathing. No one was going to die in front of my face. My sister didn't go to battle without a fight-and neither would I.

* * *

The emergency was so shocking; no one expected medics to be immediately needed at the Capitol of all places. There was so many angry shouts in the morning. One man even yelled, "They killed our children for seventy-four years. Now we protect them? What type of country is this?" Coin restored order somehow and started to take volunteers for the assignment. Plutarch shook his head when I volunteered. "You're too young," he said.

That was the same reply I always received. Normally, I would shrug and run back to treat another patient or calm my sister. Not this time.

"I _have_ to," I pleaded. "My sister can be _dead_ for all I know-"

"And that is why I said no. Your mother needs one child alive. She can't afford to lose any more family members."

That was the hardest blow. My mother was the one person I didn't want to think about. If something happened to me or to Katniss...I didn't want to think what would happen then. But at the same time...

"My mother and my sister would have done the same thing."

At that point, Coin looked at me, almost with interest. I couldn't tell what she was thinking behind those colorless eyes, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to know what her final decision was.

"Let her go. She has my permission. After all, she has the experience and is quite capable."

I would have been thrilled if it wasn't for the tone of her voice. She talked as if I were a weapon, rather than a healer. Destruction instead of rebirth. But I wasn't going to ruin this for myself. I nodded my thanks and ran to say goodbye to my mother. When I ran to my room, however, my mother wasn't there. Probably treating a patient, I guessed. Buttercup rushed to my side though. I scooped him in my arms and held him tight. "I'll see you soon," I whispered into his fur. He hissed softly, and I placed him on my bed. I ran to the hospital room, hoping that time hadn't run out, only to run straight into Mother.

"Prim! Plutarch just said-"

"I know. And I just was to to make clear that I said yes."

I had expected pleas or even shouts from her. Instead, Mother just started into my face and asked, "This is your choice isn't it? Are you sure you want to do this?"

I tried not to hesitate when I said, "Yes."

She nodded. My mother had learned long ago that Katniss was out of her control. Now, it was the same case with me. I pulled her into an embrace and felt the trembling of her body.

"Here," I said, taking off the blue ribbon in my hair. I placed it in her hand and closed her fingers around it. "I'll-"

"Miss Everdeen!" I heard Coin yell. She glared at me, as if I were delaying one of her plans. I hugged my mother again and ran to the hovercraft. As we took off in the hair, I turned back. Mother had her hand outstretched, as if she was never going to see me again. Just as she disappeared, I thought I saw her wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

* * *

Despite the braid, some hairs still rush in front of my face as we land in the City Circle. I only have a few seconds to observe where I am. But I know I'll remember this place forever. The snow covered the grand buildings so the whole city looks frozen. One large building stands out from the rest: the president's mansion. The place I've dreamed of and feared for years.

"This way!" the medic leader says. I am brought back to the reason why I'm here in the first place: I'm on a mission. I need to focus. I run towards the mansion and see them. Children are screaming, and the white snow has a red tint. I scream as I accidentally step on an arm. Body parts are scattered all over the City Circle. I notice silver parachutes on the ground, but they won't help at this point. Most children here need to get transported to District 13 immediately.

A wall of children blocks most of the mansion from my view. There's a wailing boy among them wearing a bloodstained shirt. Instantly I'm by his side. I take off my coat and drape it around his shaking shoulders.

"It's going to be okay," I tell him. "Everything's over now. I'll get you home."

"My sister!" he yells. "She was there! She's..." He stops talking and breaks into tears.

"I'll find her," I respond, "I'll-"

Then I stop talking. My own sister is one of many faces in the crowd; I catch her mouthing my name. I distinctly hear her scream, "Prim! Prim, stop!"

"Katniss!" I scream back. I reach towards her, prepared to reassure her that I'm all right, that everything is going to be fine.

Then I feel myself soaring upwards. I look at myself; my body is on fire. All I feel is heat, as I scream over and over again, "Katniss!" But I don't know if I'm making any sound. I see her then. We are both pink now. Then she starts to sink into the air. I reach for her one last time and find myself clinging on to her shirt. Her eyes start to close...

"No, Katniss!" I scream the loudest I can. "No! You can't go!" She _can't_ die. No, Katniss, no.

Her eyelids flutter briefly, and I see the shade of grey I saw in my father's eyes. Then they widen. "Prim, let go!" she cries.

My fingers loosen and I crash to the ground. _Please don't die. Don't die please. _I feel the pain of the burns, the momentum of the fall, and then...nothing.

* * *

I feel no pain. I hear nothing. My eyes are closed, but I detect light at the other end. With a surprisingly light effort, I push myself upwards and observe my new surroundings.

I'm not in the Capitol or District 13. This place is perfect. The fields are a perfect green and border a river. I think I hear whispers coming from the water. As I move towards it, I hear a voice call my name.

"Primrose."

No one has called me Primrose for a long time, not for seven years. I turn around and see Katniss's traits-her hair, her skin, her eyes-on the person I briefly knew. For a second, I hesitate. Then I run straight into his open arms. "Dad!" I cry. He hasn't changed; he's the same man I knew. He looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"You came here too soon. I was hoping that all three of you would stay for a while."

"I know," I replied.

He holds my hand and takes me to the river. "Look," he says.

I peer into the river and gasp in surprise. I see Katniss on a bed. Her pulse monitor shows that she's still alive. My mother is weeping besides her with my hair ribbon in her hand.

"Will...will they be all right?" I ask my father. Then I correct my question, "Will they come here sooner as well?"

His reply is unsure, but I know it is true. "Your sister has Peeta. And your mother has her work… and Katniss. I think...both of them have something worth living for."


End file.
